


Take on the world: Lupin and Scamander

by 3CaptainVox7



Series: Take on the world [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Autistic Newt Scamander, Brothers, Crossover, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Drama, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt Newt Scamander, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I forgot the plot of this story, Protective Theseus Scamander, Remus Lupin Lives, Running Away, Theseus Scamander is a Good Sibling, Time Travel, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3CaptainVox7/pseuds/3CaptainVox7
Summary: The last part of my 'take on the World Series. Newt ends up with Remus and Teddy in the future. While Theseus is trying to find him. Slow to update sorry. (I forgot the plot of this story)
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander, Remus Lupin & Teddy Lupin
Series: Take on the world [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1394743
Kudos: 6





	1. Young Scamander

Sunshine that's what he felt when he opened his eyes, the bright sun hitting his amber-green eyes. It was a nice morning however the boy in the bed did not care as he opened his eyes and smiled a little. "Good morning," he said as he changed his hair to a bright turquoise, but his eyes stayed amber. The boy was glad that he slept last night for the night before he could not sleep. The boy smiled a little to himself as he got out of bed however when his feet dropped the looked to the ground and saw an older boy with hair like fire and tear stains on his eyes. The younger boy looked at the older with his amber eyes and shook his head confused. "Hello," he asked as he tried to wake the older boy up, but he did not wake. However, the boy looked up when he heard:

"Teddy, time to get up!" Edward "Teddy" Remus Lupin smiled but he still looked at the older boy. "Teddy?" Teddy sighed and walked out of the room leaving the older boy asleep on his floor.

Newt woke with a start as he looked around the room, the dark room. Why was it dark? Maybe that's what he felt inside? No, its something else alone, yes that's it, he feels alone. No Theseus, no mother, no father. He was just alone, and he liked it. He liked being alone. Is that true though? Him being alone? Does he like it, or does he just miss everything? Newt did not know, and he did not what to know for he did not want to feel anything he wanted to be alone. Newt sighed and looked around him. He did not see much but he did hear someone walking into the hall by the door to the room. Newt sighed once again but when the door opened, he tensed as the light trued on and in stepped a man. he was older with blue eyes and sandy brown graying hair. his face was full of scares and Newt knew that they were scars of a werewolf or someone who was attacked by a werewolf. "Ah, hello," he said in a calming voice that was calmer than that doctor. What was his name? oh right, Watson. Doctor Watson. Newt looked at the kid behind him. He looked just like the man, but his hair was turquoise in color and not sandy brown like the man. however, Newt did see that the boy had amber eyes and the man had a little bit of amber in his own.

"Hello," Newt said quietly as he sat up and looked at this man whom the young Hufflepuff did not trust.

"What is your name?" he asked Newt who sighed but he did not say anything or meet this man's eyes. However, the man saw this and smiled a little.

"My name is Remus Lupin, and this is my son Edward," Teddy gave his father a look, but he did not say anything as he looked at Newt who sighed again and said:

"Newt. Newton Scamander," Newt said not caring enough to give his full name. the man Remus looked at him with shock displayed on his face.

"What did you say?" he asked as he looked at his son who walked over to Newt whom he helped get him to his feet. Newt met his eyes for a minute before he looked away and said:

"Newton Scamander. Why…. why do you ask sir. Did I do something wrong? Please tell me that I did nothing wrong," Newt panicked much to Remus's concern. Why was Newt saying these things? Maybe there's more to Newt Scamander then Remus thought. The werewolf sighed and got down to meet Newt's eyes.

"There is nothing wrong Mr. Scamander. Why don't you come down and have some something to eat," Remus said with a smile. Teddy stood behind him with also a smile on his face. Newt then nodded and stood up with a smile, but Remus could see the pain in his eyes.

"You're, you're not mad?" Newt asked while Remus and Teddy led him down shares. Remus nodded slowly but he feared about this boy.

"I'm not mad Newt," Newt smiled and walked into the dining room with Teddy behind him.

Theseus walked down the road with John but when he walked over to were, he thought he saw Newt. He did not see him instead he saw a time turner broken on the pavement along with Newt's wand. "What?" was all Theseus said as he turned to Watson, but he was gone as well. "Newton!?" Theseus called but he got nothing. Theseus shook his head and let out a sigh. "I will find you, brother. I know it," Theseus said as he picked up the time turner and left the street but first, he looked around to see if anyone was there. When he saw no one, he left with a pop.


	2. Dont turst the cover

Newt was confused by Mr. Lupin’s kindness as he walked into the dining room. “Why, why...are you helping me?” Newt asked once he and the Lupin’s sat down. Remus sighed and looked at his son who sighed also.

“Because you needed help young Scamander. Your alone and……” Remus trailed off and looked at Teddy who smiled at the young wizard who reminded him of himself in a way. Newt looked up at him with a smile.

“Yes, I’m... I’m alone………..Can………can you help me get back to my brother?” Remus looked at Newt shocked a little at the fact that Newt Scamander has a brother but then again, Newt kept to himself and now one knows a lot about this wonderful writer. The werewolf looked at his son and smiled a little.

“We will help but first we should eat something,” Remus told him, but he was looking at his son while he said this. Newt smiled but he did not say anything nor look at the werewolf or his son as he started to eat.

Theseus sighed when he got back to his home. he had just said goodbye to Watson telling him that he’ll be fine but he’s starting to think that he’s lying through his teeth. Theseus sighed when he walked into Newt’s room. This is when he knew that he must tell the ministry that he no longer as a mother and is looking after Newt himself. After he decided that when he gets Newt home he should take him to see someone about the things that he is feeling. That part won't be easy but he knows that they both need it. Theseus sighed and left Newt’s room with a pop. Knowing that he might lose Newt more ways than he could think of.

Newt was fascinated by this father and son. Mr. Lupin was no doubt a werewolf but his son, his son was more than just a mixed breed. Of what though? Newt did not know for sure as he sat in the living room of this house that might as well be his new family if Theseus did not want him anymore. Teddy walked up to him with a smile on his face, but Newt did not know why he was smiling. however, he was too lost in his thoughts to ask him. “Dad said that he’s taking with my Godfather about finding your brother. He thinks that you time traveled,” Newt nodded fearing that Theseus will never be able to find him now.

“Thank you,” Newt said simply but he did not say anything else as he picked up a book and smiled when he turned it to a page. Teddy smiled back but he was worried about Newt.

 _‘I should ask dad,’_ Teddy thought as he left the room. Little did anyone know that there was a creepy guy outside the window looking at Newt with hate in his eyes even though he looked just like Newt.

 _‘Theseus cant find you here. You little creep,’_ the man thought before he walked away from the window laughing as he does so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time. P.S i'm sorry that this is short.


	3. Stranger in the woods

Newt closed his eyes slowly and opened them again when he saw Mr. Lupin walk over to him. “My friend said that he’s doing everything to get you back to your brother and your own time. Do you need anything?” Mr. Lupin asked sitting down. Newt looked at the chair and shook his head.

“No sir, I don’t need anything… I…. I just want my brother. I want my mother, why did she have to…….” Newt trailed off and shook his head. Mr. Lupin looked at him and nodded.

“I’m sorry you are stuck here. Why don’t you play with my son? He’s outside,” Newt looked at him and nodded before he stood up and walked to the back door.

Theseus arrived at the ministry shaking and with tears in his eyes. He was going to tell them about him raising his little brother after their mother died. He feared that they will take Newt away from him because no one understands Newt like he does. Theseus walked up to the desk and sighed. “Hello, I need to speak with child care. I…I have something to tell them,” Theseus said closing his eyes when the person at the desk nodded slowly.

“Sure. I’ll tell them that you are here Mr. Scamander,” he said when Theseus opened his eyes trying to tear up, but it was not working. “Are you alright sir?” Theseus did not say anything as he walked to a bench.

“Can you tell me when they are ready?” Theseus asked in a ruff voice that shocked even himself. The person at the desk nodded but he did not say anything.

It was a few minutes later when a person walked up to him. “Mr. Scamander? They are ready for you. Mr. Scamander?” Theseus looked up at the person and nodded slowly but he did not move from his spot. “Mr. Scamander?” the person said again. Theseus looked up with tears in his eyes.

“Ok,” he said in a quiet voice while he stood up and started to walk to the office. He was worried. This never happens. He’s never this nervous. Was it because he might lose Newt or because he may never see him again. Why did he have to be so mean with him? Why did he have to act like their father? Theseus sighed as he walked into the office.

“Welcome, Theseus. You have something to tell us?” Theseus looked around the room to see the bord looking at him with worried looks on their faces. He then sighed and nodded but he did not say anything as if he was lost in thought. It took a while for him to say anything. When he did, his voice was filled with tears and tiredness.

“Yes, I do. My mother died a few months ago. I’ve been looking after Newton, my little brother with you knowing. Going on missions with him being alone by himself. You can report me because Newton ran away and I…I can't find him. I know that you will all take good care of,” the leader cut him off raising his hand.

“Now, why would we report you? You have been through so much, and your little brother is in good hands. Now, why don’t we help you find him,” the leader said making Theseus smile, but he did not say anything as he nodded slowly with tears in his eyes.

“Thank you,” he said quietly with a small smile. “Ok so I really need your help finding him and maybe getting him some help, he’s been, well Newton is closed off and I can't get him to talk to me,” Theseus added looking down at his hands. The others in the room nodded making Theseus smile a little before he rocked on the balls of his feet as he waited for them to produce a plan.

Newt was playing outside with Teddy, but he was lost in thought about him. He was confused by how he could be part werewolf. That has never been seen before. What was he? Newt looked at Teddy to seen his hair change to a sandy brown and this is when Newt realized that he was also a Metamorphmagus. These are rare. Newt smiled at Teddy, but he did not look at him. Instead, he was looking at the woods. “What was…. that? I heard something in the wood,” Newt muttered as he slowly walked to the wood, but Teddy shook his head.

“Wait we are not supposed to go in there,” Teddy called after Newt who disappeared into the woods. Teddy cursed under his breath, but this did not stop him from going after him. “Wait!” he called out when he heard a cry and a harsh laugh. There was someone in the woods with them and Teddy did not know who, but he knew that he should get his father, but he really wanted to be a hero. Teddy shook his head and ran back out of the woods to go get his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok not my best but it’s been a while since I’ve typed this story and I’m sorry about that. Tell me what you think. I know its not my best, but I really wanted to get back into typing this. Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time.


	4. Running: Part one

Teddy ran into the house panting with his hair turning a bright yellow. “Dad!” he called looking around the house with tears in his eyes. “Dad!” he called around running into the living room to see Remus reading a book. “Dad!” he said again looking at Remus who raised an eyebrow.

“What is it cub?” Remus asked putting the book down voice starting to fill with worry. “Cub?” Remus asked again when Teddy did not say anything. When he calmed down he let out a breath and said:

“It’s Newt. he went into the woods. You know the one we were not supposed to go in to,” Teddy ran his hand through his now blue hair. “I did not know what else to do dad,” Teddy said looking to the door. Remus looked at Teddy and stood up and put his hand on Teddy’s shoulder.

“Ted, let’s go get him all right,” Remus said making Teddy smile. “Why don’t you go get your wand. Who knows what is in those woods,” Teddy smiled again and ran to his room. Remus laughed at this, but he sighed at the fact that his son is so much like Tonks. Remus shook his head and waited for his son to come back.

Newt followed the voice that sounded so familiar to him. Where though? Where did he hear that voice? Newt sighed and walked through the woods. It was getting dark, but he did not care as he followed that voice. “Come to me, Newton. You remember me right?” the voice said making Newt walk a little faster. “Come, you are almost there,” the voice said louder. Newt raised an eyebrow as he continued to walk through the woods. Where has he heard that voice from? Newt did not know but he was too far into the woods to go back now. The Hufflepuff sighed and looked at the sky. It was getting dark. Newt pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. A light came out of his wand once the sun had gone down. Newt was not scared of the dark. So, he did not care as he walked through the woods with his wand shining bright. “Newton, Newt,” the voice said again. Newt smiled at the fact that he was following someone but then he remembered that he hated stagers.

“What am I doing?” Newt said out loud before he turned around to go back but someone grabbed his arm making him flinch. Newt however did not see the who’s hand it was. All he heard was laugher. Then everything went dark.

Theseus smiled when one of his men came back however, he saw a sad look on his face. “What happened? Where is my brother?” Theseus asked worriedly. “David?” Theseus asked when he did not answer. David sighed and said:

“We found him, but…Well, someone sent him forward in time. We know when but……we did not find the person that did it, sir,” Theseus sighed and ran a hand over his face before he looked around.

“Send me to this time. Don’t tell anyone,” Theseus demanded looking around again hoping that no one heard or saw him.

“Sir, you can't go alone. Let me or someone…” Theseus raised his hand to stop him. “But sir, who knows what……” Theseus gave him a look cutting him off. David sighed and said: “All right, followed me, sir,”

Theseus sighed when David brought him into a room. He kept tell him how he wanted to go with him, but Theseus knew that he’ll be ok. He is worried about Newt though. “Ok sir, don’t worry. I’m sure your little brother is ok,” Theseus nodded but he did not say anything as he did not trust his voice right now. “Ok, you are all set. Just push this button,” David said showing him the device that will take Theseus. It was new and never tested but Theseus did not care. He needed his brother back and he will bring him back. Theseus took a deep breath as the whole room started to spin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry about the wait on this CH. I’ve been busy with other things and now that I’m free for now I can work on it. Also, I was not feeling it, this story I mean but now I am. Thank you all for reading ad I will see you next time.


	5. Running: Part two

When the world stopped spinning, Theseus looked around him to see a child’s room. He was in a wizard room he noticed. There was an old Hufflepuff scarf hanging on the door. Everything in the room looked new with a lot of the school stuff but that scarf. That scarf looked way too old to belong with a child. Theseus looked to the end table to see a wand. He smiled at the fact that this child slept with it close to his bed. Theseus then looked to the window to see it closed. There was a lock on it. This made Theseus raise an eyebrow. _‘I’m almost ready dad.’_ The voice of a boy called in the hall. Theseus did not know what to do but stand there in his spot. After a few seconds, a boy with amber eyes walked into the room. His hair was bright turquoise and he looked younger than Newt. this boy looked about to be in his second year. Theseus raised an eyebrow.

“H-hello,” the boy said nervously. “Dad!” the boy called. Theseus smiled but he did not say anything as the boy walked over to his wand and picked it up before he walked over to the window to see if it is locked. He nodded when it was then he aimed his wand at Theseus. “Dad!” the boy called again. After a few seconds, an older man ran in with his wand also out and aimed.

“What is cub?” The man asked Theseus who smiled before he looked over the older man. He had kind green eyes and sandy graying hair. Scars mapped his face and Theseus knew that this man was a werewolf. By the looks of the scars, he has been one most of his life. Theseus’s heart broke at this. “Ah, who are you?” the man demanded. Theseus sighed and took a breath to keep his temper in check.

“Theseus Scamander and you are?” Theseus said looking at the boy whose eyes went wide.

“Dad I think this is Newt’s brother. The one that he wanted to get back to,” the boy said to the older man who nodded.

“It seems that he is,” the man lowered his wand with the boy doing the same. “Remus John Lupin and this is my son Edward, but you can call him Teddy,” the-Teddy smiled a little and nodded. “Are you looking for your brother?” Remus added with Theseus nodding.

“Yes, you know him? Where is he?” Theseus asked the father and son. Teddy ran his hand on the back of his neck and sighed. Theseus’s eyes dropped. “He ran away didn’t he?” Theseus asked off the looks of Remus and Teddy. Teddy took a breath, but he did not nod.

“Well, he just walked into the woods,” Theseus sighed and nodded when Teddy said this. “Dad, can he help us?” Teddy asked looking at Remus who nodded.

“Of course, Ted. He knows more about Newt then us,” Remus said looking at Theseus who smiled as the three of them walked out of the room. Theseus wondered, however, why the window was locked. He didn’t ask though as they walked to the back door.

Newt woke to darkness again. Why does he always wake to this? Newt sighed and looked around him. He was in a room in someone’s house, but it was not a nice room like Teddy’s. Instead, the room was filled with books and chairs and no fire to warm him. The room smelled and Newt hatted it. Then again, he did deserve this. Being in a room with no brother nor friends. “Newton,” a voice said turning on the light to the room. Newt looked up to see a tall man that looked so familiar. Why though? Newt did not look at his face to notice that it was someone that he has not seen since he was a child. “Look at me boy!” the man demanded and now Newt knew who this man was. This man was his father that left him when he was a boy. “Boy, I don’t have all day!” Newt lifted his head and meet the burning green eyes of his father Arthur Scamander. Newt looked away but his father growled at him. “Boy,” he warmed. Newt shook his head, but he did not say anything as he rolled his eyes. He will not hear any of this from his father. He left so he’s not his father anymore. Newt smiled to himself at this, but this only made Arthur angry. “Did you just roll your eyes at me boy?!” Arthur demanded but Newt stayed quiet. Arthur did not say anything as he left the room muttering to himself. “You will learn boy. I will make you learn,” he slammed the door leaving Newt alone with tears in his eyes.

Teddy led the way through the woods with Theseus walking with Remus behind him. “So, he just ran away? I’m so sorry,” Remus was saying to Theseus who told him everything that has been going on. “We will find him,” Remus reassured Theseus who sighed and looked around him. So, this was the future? It seemed so peaceful compared to the time that he was in now.

“Can I ask a question?” Theseus asked carefully. Remus sighed as if he knew what Theseus was asking.

“I was not always a werewolf. When I was four and werewolf bit me. he broke in through my window because he hatted my father,” Remus said sadly. Theseus nodded but he said nothing for he did not know what to say. “Teddy’s mother loved me for who I am, and I wish she could see her son growing up. I guess she is in a way,” Remus added looking at Teddy who stopped in his tracks and pointed to a house. Theseus nodded and looked at the house. There was something off about it. It looked out of time. Well, for Remus and Teddy anyway.

“I think that is where Newt is,” Theseus said pulling out his wand. “Don’t worry, I’m sure there is nothing to…..” Remus put his hand to his lips cutting Theseus off. Theseus looked at the werewolf who pulled out his wand. “What is it?” Theseus asked getting nervous. Remus sighed and said: “There’s someone else in there. Come on!” Remus said before he started to walk up to his son with Theseus close behind him.

Newt felt pain when he tried to get some sleep. However, this was keeping him from sleeping. His ‘father’ had hit him many times and this was keeping him from sleeping. _‘Why didn’t I stay at home?’_ Newt thought wincing in pain as he tried to stand. However, this only made his fall.

“What are you doing in there boy!” Arthur called when he heard Newt crash into a chair. He winced at the sound of his father’s booming voice. He did not care that his leg was broken or that he will fall unconscious again. It was his father’s voice that scared him the most. He feared his father. Therefore, his boggart is a desk because he fears his own father who worked in an office. No one knows this, not even his brother who might not even be looking for him because his brother does not care about him. Newt closed his eyes as the door opened and he lost unconsciousness. “Boy!” his father called but Newt did not hear him. “Get up you freak!” Arthur called kicking Newt, but Newt did not wake. “Get up!” he called kicking him again. “I don’t have all day! I’m waiting,” He kept kicking Newt until he heard a knock on the front door. “I’m not done yet your little disgrace,” he scoffed and walked to the door.

Theseus nocked at the door with his wand aimed at it. However, when the door opened Theseus gasped. For in the doorway stood his father staring at him. There was blood on his hands and Theseus aimed his wand at the man. “Theseus, my boy, its been so long. How is your mother?” Arthur said holding his arms out, but Theseus did not hug him much to Remus and Teddy’s confusion. Then again, Remus did hear yelling inside the house as did Teddy.

“Father,” Theseus said pushing past him. “What are you doing in this time and where the hell is Newt?” Theseus aimed his wand at his father with Remus pushing Teddy behind him. Remus then aimed his wand at the man who laughed.

“Why do you care about that freak? Arthur said looking at Teddy who had his wand, but tears filled his eyes, Theseus stared at him, but he did not say anything as he looked at Remus who tabbed his nose and pointed to an open door across from them.

“Why do I care? Father, you don’t care. Why do you? He’s my little brother and I’m taking him and you back so you can answer to the ministry,” Theseus then yelled a spell sending Arthur backward with robs behind his back. “That is what you get father,” Theseus said with poison in his voice. Teddy smiled at this but the fact that his new friend has a terrible father made him sad. “Newt!” Theseus called as he ran into the open room. Remus and Teddy ran after him.

Newt woke to the sound of Theseus calling him. _‘This is just a dream. He doesn’t care about you.’_ The voice in Newt’s head said making Theseus open his eyes to see Theseus with his wand out but it was aimed at the door.

“Are you all right young one?” Remus said. However, Remus was out of focus. Newt nodded his tired head and smiled a little. “Don’t worry. Your brother is here, and he is going to take you home. Do you want to see Ted?” Remus asked looking at his son who walked over to Remus. Newt nodded but he could not find his voice now.

“Hey Newt,” Teddy said nervously. Remus put his hand on Teddy's shoulder.

“Hey, Ted. Where’s Thee. I want Thee,” Newt said sounding like a four-year-old now, but he did not care. He wanted his brother now more than ever. Hearing Newt’s cry’s, Theseus walked over to Newt and hugged his tight. Newt tensed and did not hug back but for the first time, he did not want him to let go. “I’m so sorry,” Newt cried but Theseus shushed him.

“Its ok brother. Why don’t we say goodbye and go home?” Theseus suggested letting go of his brother making Newt sad because he did not want Theseus to stop shocking himself. “Thank you for looking after Newt,” Theseus said helping Newt to his feet with his leg in a cast. Remus smiled and nodded.

“Your welcome. Goodbye Newt. Get someone to look after that leg,” Remus said to Newt who nodded but he did not say anything. Theseus then took a deep breath and led Newt out of the room before he took his arm with one hand and his father with the other.

“Ready to go home, Art?” Theseus asked Newt who smiled with Theseus pushing the button of the device making the whole room spin once again.

It was a few days later and Newt was nervous at the fact that Theseus was taking him to see someone. Newt was in his room waiting for his brother to come home from work. He was glad that he got to keep his job. He smiled at this as he was sitting at his desk writing in his journal while that kind man that lives next store was down staring. He was looking after him today unlike the others in their Neighborhood that looked after him. Newt was glad of this because he no longer felt alone but sometimes he still did. Just like today. “Newton?” Edward called though the door. “Your brother is home. I’m taking my leave now,” Newt nodded when he heard the front door close.

“Art I’m home are you ready?” Theseus called waking up the stairs. Newt sighed and put down his quill. Then he walked over to the door. With a nervous hand, he opened it.

“Yes, I think,” Newt said to Theseus who walked over to him and nodded. “I’m scared though,” Newt added looking to Theseus who walked into his own room and put down his briefcase. Theseus nodded and looked at his brother.

“It’s going to be ok now Newt. All right. Let's go,” Theseus said holding out his hand. Newt took it as they left with a crack. With Newt thinking that his brother was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done. Wow, this took me a year to write this series. Thank you all so much for reading all of the parts. Tell me what you think. Did you like it, hate it? Thank you again and I will see you in my next story.


End file.
